


your magnetic field is a little strong

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Post TROS, Smut, idk what to tag this, this is a comission hope ppl like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: in which ben and Rey love each other very much, but make a little stop at the resistance before they go to Naboo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	your magnetic field is a little strong

**Author's Note:**

> for @rosyjaimie on twitter

The war had just ended and Ben wanted to go back to the Resistance to pay respects to his mother and to confront a little bit of what he had done. Plus, he was injured and needed to see a medic. At this point, they were only tying up loose ends, and there wasn’t much need for them to be back. But Ben was the one that had wanted to go. “I want to do some good,” He had told her.

“So long as it’s for yourself and not for me,” She told him.

“It’s for me,” He had reassured her. The two of them had been silent on the ship back to the Resistance. Rey grabbed his hand awkwardly and blushed. They had something that they had to talk about still. That kiss. “So,” He started.

“So,” She said.

“That kiss—”

“I really liked it,” She said.

“I liked it a lot too,”

“I don’t know what this means now,” She admitted to him, “I mean—if I’m being honest I don’t even know half the things you’re supposed to do in a friendship let alone a relationship. I just know that I want to be with you.”

“I think you’ve known for a while that I have feelings for you,” Ben told her.

“I—not until recently.” She said. “I don’t know. I’m just dull like that,”

“You’re not dull, Rey. I don’t know the first thing about relationships either.” His hand was on hers, tracing little circles into it softly. “But I want to try, if you’re willing to try.” He told her.

“I want to try too,” She said. The both of them were silent for a moment before she blushed and asked, “So, should we kiss again?”

“I would like that,” He told her. Rey giggled as Ben leaned in. She kissed him again, remembering just how soft his lips were and how good of a kisser that he was.

“God, that was good.” She sighed when he pulled back. “Are you sure that you haven’t done that before?”

“No,” He blushed, “I haven’t. Never had the chance to, but uh, I thought about it.”

“I thought about it a lot too,” Rey could kiss him forever, just hold him in that Falcon and never do anything else. “I love you.” She wasn’t sure if it was alright to say it, or if it was too soon. But she was being honest. She loved him a lot.

Ben smiled, and Rey was pretty sure that she could never get over it. It was one of the purest things in the world to see. “I love you too,” He said, “and I can’t believe you beat me to saying that.” The two of them spent the rest of the night together, intertwined. They didn’t do much else because the both of them were nervous. It wasn’t until the next day that they worried about the Resistance. “Are you sure that they’ll be okay with me going back there? Even if it is just for a little bit.”

“If they aren’t,” Rey said, “they’ll have to go through me. We just found each other. No one, and I mean no one is going to take that away from me.”

“Alright then,” Ben grinned. “I believe you there. But what are we going to do? What if they think that I turned you or something and that I’m going to try and keep the whole villain thing up?” He had a point and Rey knew it. Her face fell and Ben was tempted to look into her mind, but he didn’t. He trusted her to say what she was thinking soon enough.

“What if-“ Rey said “-we pretend that we aren’t together. Then people won’t think that you turned me and they’ll trust us a little bit more.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?”

“Maybe,” She said, “and as much as I don’t want to do it. I think that it’s the best way to keep you safe.” She pressed another kiss into his forehead. “You know that I love you more than anything, though. Right?”

“Right,” He nodded.

“What?”

“Sorry, I’m just going to have to get used to you saying that.”

“Well, you better.” She told him. “Because I’m going to be saying it for a very, very, long time.”

“I love you,” He pulled her into his lap and they giggled, “and besides, it’s not like we’ll be there for a long time. It’ll only be for a little bit before we go somewhere else. And then we have each other all to ourselves.”

“That sounds amazing,”

“You know before we get to the Resistance, I wanted to do one thing.” He said. He felt his cheeks start to pink a little. “That is—if you want to. If you don’t want to that’s okay too.” He could feel Rey dip into his mind, just a little bit, and it wasn’t forceful too. It was soft and warm and felt like home.

“Oh, I think I know what you mean.” Rey rubbed against his crotch a little. “I think that I would love to do that. But—fair warning I’ve never…”

“Neither have I,” He admitted.

“I guess that we’ll have to learn together.”

__

They had one last night together before the Resistance, and it was a good one. The both of them ate together and laughed, and Ben told Rey some stories about his childhood. But then he got sad, thinking about both of his parents. Rey told him that both of them would be proud of him, they only ever wanted him to be happy. It wasn’t his fault that he had his innocence taken out from under him by Snoke and the Knights of Ren.

“It’s going to be okay,” She told him, “we’re together. Everything is going to be okay.” And this time, Ben believed her. That night when they both got into the same cot, Rey was still awake and so was Ben.

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asked her.

“What you were asking about earlier,” Rey said, “we don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh. Yeah,”

“I’m clean,” She told him, “and obviously you are too. And I’d really like to have sex with you. I think that would be amazing.” Ben felt heat rising to his cheeks. If he were to be honest, he had never really thought about having sex with anyone before Rey. Now that he did, he thought of all the cruel things that Snoke had said to him. Things that made him ashamed of his body. Rey seemed to see the look on his face, the concern. “We can wait a little bit, though.” She said. “What’s most important is that we’re together. Isn’t it?”

“Right.”

“It’ll be okay,” Rey told him, “I promise. Everything will be okay.” She sounded so sure. Ben had never been so sure of anything in his life. He wished that he had that type of self-assurance.

__

Getting to the Resistance was weird. There was a lot less security than there had been previously. Rey still had blood on her forehead and Ben needed to get checked out too. Everything hurt. And he meant everything. It was a bit of a struggle to get up, but Rey helped him. Rey tried to heal him with the Force, but he told her no. “Nothing that means you sacrificing a bit of your life for me,”

“Okay,” She said, “okay.” He could see tears in her eyes as she slung his arm around her. “You’re heavy though so I’m going to need your help a bit.”

“Yeah,”

“What hurts the most?”

“My ribs,” He said, “my spine too but that’s not broken, so that’s the good thing.”

“Yeah.” She said.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey told him, “just a little bit nervous. Just know that I’ll protect you, if anything happens. You come first.”

“Even before your friends?”

“If my friends don’t understand that I trust you, then they’re not really my friends.” That’s when Ben got quiet and she glanced up at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He said, “I will be.” Really, he was thinking about how he had never thought that something like this would happen. He never thought that he would have someone that would love him and trust him the way that Rey did. He remembered the days when he started going down that cold and lonely path that Snoke forced him down, how sometimes he would feel this warmth. How sometimes he would feel less alone. It was still cold, but it was like there was someone out there, who felt the same thing and didn’t want anyone else to feel that cold dark loneliness. He was sure now that that was Rey.

“Come on, let’s go.” He said.

__

Rey knew that the Resistance wasn’t going to take it well when Rey brought Ben back, she wasn’t sure what it was going to be. Maybe they would have guns in their faces or maybe they wouldn’t. They didn’t, luckily. Most everyone didn’t look at them at first. They were too busy celebrating the win, and Rey was able to get Ben to the medbay before anyone really paid attention to him.

The doctor didn’t even to seem to know who he was. That was something that Rey was grateful for. She didn’t care at all, she just assessed the wounds and told Rey the damage. “He’s very lucky. He only has three broken ribs and a concussion, considering the fall you told me about, you should be dead.” He should be dead. He should be. And then he was ready to give his life for her, but his ancestors gave their remaining force energy so that could live. Rey was grateful.

“So, he’s going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be okay,” The doctor repeated. “A few days bedrest, some bacta, and some pain killers and he’ll be back on his feet in no time.”

“Good.” Rey said. “That’s really good,” She sat by his side for a while as the festivities continued on.

“You should go find them,” Ben told her.

“And leave you here?”

“Rey, we took on Palpatine together. I’ll be fine,”

“Only if you’re sure,” Rey told him. “You better yell if something bad happens.”

“Or I can just reach out through the bond,”

“That too,” Rey said, “either way. Just raise hell.” She pressed a kiss into his forehead. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Right,” Ben said quietly. “Now go, find your friends. Be happy. I need a nap anyways,”

“I think that you’ve earned it,” She pressed her lightsaber into his hand, “just in case. It makes me feel better.”

“Right,” He said, “let’s hope I don’t have to use it.”

“Hopefully,” She got up from his bedside and turned to go outside and find Finn and Poe. The first person that she met is Rose instead.

“You’re the Jedi, aren’t you? Rey?”

“Yes,” Rey said, “you must be Rose. Finn told me a lot about you,”

“Really?” She looked a little bit sad, “well—that’s kind of a surprise.” Rey raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, “Anyways, we thought you were dead. We were going to go back for your body but everything was falling apart and people were still shooting at us and—”

“It’s fine,” Rey said, “obviously I’m not dead.”

“Yeah,” She said, “I’m glad you aren’t. We’ve never really gotten a chance to talk. Both of us have been so busy,”

“We have,” Rey said, “but I’d love to get to know you more.” Just then a woman with her hair in an Alderaanian braid came up behind Rose.

“Hey, babe.” She put her arm around her and Rose blushed a little.

“This is Kaydel,”

“You’re Rey, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s good to meet you, we haven’t really talked much but, thanks. For everything that you’ve done for the Resistance.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” She said. “It was a group effort, really.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Kaydel turned back to Rose, “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Okay,”

She walked off and Rose turned back to Rey, “Let me take you to Poe and Finn.” She did. Rey wasn’t sure what she expected. Poe had never really liked her, but Finn did. He hugged her and she stepped back.

“I’m glad that you’re alive,” Finn said.

“Me too.” Poe added.

“What happened? I thought that you were dead.”

“Someone saved my life,”

“Who?”

“Ben Solo,” Finn raised an eyebrow but Poe got it immediately.

“Let me guess, you brought Kylo Ren back here to the base—”

“You brought Kylo Ren back here—”

“Guys, guys. Calm down. Plus, he doesn’t go by that anymore. That’s not his name. His name is Ben Solo, and he wanted to pay respects to his mother. How could I deny that? He saved my life,”

“Do you think that he wants to turn over a new leaf?” Finn asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Rey, he tortured me.” Poe said.

“Okay, but it was war. And he turned sides, he helped me. He saved my life, when you guys left me for dead on Exegol.” Both Poe and Finn went quiet at that.

“That’s not fair,”

“Oh, I think it’s completely fair.” Rey said, “We all do things we regret and both Leia and Luke believed that no one was really gone.” Rey turned to Poe. “You two used to play together when you were kids, you were friends.” Poe was still silent. “Maybe, one day, you could be friends again.”

“So, are you in love with him are something?”

“That would be crazy,” Rey lied through her teeth and she could see Finn squint, but she had to act. “But I am willing to give him a chance. I’m willing to talk to him and to see the light in him. Please, if either of you ever trusted me, tell me that you’ll make the same choice. Try and see the light in him.” Both of them were silent for a minute, and when they spoke their reactions were the opposite of each other.

“Okay. I want to talk to him first, though.”

“I need to think,” Finn left, brushing against her shoulder as he did.

“You want to talk to him.” Rey turned to Poe. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“He’s kind of injured, I would need to check first and make sure he’s okay, but you can talk to him later.”

“Thank you,” He said, “and Rey. I am sorry—about Exegol. Finn said he thought you were dead and everything was going to shit and I just wanted to make sure that he got out okay,”

“I understand,” Rey said, “we’ve never gotten along too easily, so—”

“It was war, and I’m a bit of an ass a lot of the time, so I get it.”

“Maybe, now that everything has calmed down we could learn to be friends.”

“Maybe,” He smiled, “you’re a good person. Better than a lot of us. If you see the light in him, then I’ll try to. It’s what she would have wanted anyway.”

“Yeah,” Rey’s mind drifted to Leia. The loss was still fresh and heavy and she hadn’t really gotten to ruminate on it after everything went down. Everything had been so hectic. “Right. She would. Could you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, what do you need?”

“Could you talk to Finn? Try and persuade him.”

“I’ll try, but I was never good at that.”

“Okay,” Rey said, “thank you.” She headed back to the medbay after that.

__

When Ben woke up, Rey was sitting next to him. C3PO and R2D2 were on the other side of him. “Master Solo,” Threepio said, “it’s been a long time. I’m so glad that you’re home.”

“Thanks,” Ben groaned as he tried to sit back up, the pain in his ribs reminding him why he was in the medbay.

“Can you leave?” Rey asked the two droids.

“Right. Sorry about that.” Threepio and R2 left, bumbling a little bit and having a side conversation as Ben’s eyes roamed to Rey.

“How was the reunion with Finn and Poe?”

“Tense,” Rey gave him a weak smile.

“Poe actually took it a lot better than Finn did.”

“Really? That’s weird,”

“You told me the two of you used to be friends.”

“We were,” Ben said, “I wasn’t sure that Poe would remember that though.”

“I think he did. He said that he wanted to talk to you later,”

“About what?”

“I don’t know,” Rey shrugged, “everything. I told him to let me talk to you about it first so he didn’t just come in here when you were all injured and dazed.”

“That makes sense,” Ben said, “and how did uh—Finn take it?”

“Finn?”

“Yeah,”

“He said that he needed time to think about it,” Rey admitted, “he asked me if I loved you.”

“And what did you say?”

“I lied, I told him that I didn’t and then I felt dirty about it afterwards.” She said. “Because I do love you, a lot. I just didn’t want him to accuse you of doing some weird mind control thing to me.” Ben nodded. He wished that they were somewhere where they didn’t have to lie about anything. Where they could just make a home and be happy with each other. What he wouldn’t give for that to happen.

_It will take a little bit, but after a week or two we’ll be out of here._ Rey was in his mind, but it wasn’t intrusive. It was just thing warm, inviting thing. Like a nudge and a hug that told him that she was there. That she supported him.

“I love you,” He said.

“I love you too,” She told him. “Are you going to be up for talking to Poe?” For a second, Ben was silent before he told her that he would. Because he hadn’t seen him in a long time and it would probably be good for him.

There was one problem. Ben had always been horrible at talking to people, so he told her to tell him to wait until he was on his feet. That only took a few more days. Rey would pretend that Ben was just a friend, and then as soon as people were out of sight she would press kisses into him and tell him how beautiful he was. Despite everything happening, Ben had never been happier in his life.

There was a new chapter in his life about to happen. A chance for him to turn over a new leaf and get stronger. When he was able to walk around Rey accompanied him to talk to Poe. People were staring at him, and Ben could feel the apprehension there. But luckily no one came around and tried anything, he just got up on his feet and didn’t think that he could handle that right now. Something told him that while he was in the medbay, Rey had done a lot of damage control on his behalf. _I did._ Rey’s voice was a lot louder in his head than it had been before.

Now, he could just focus on her. Her presence. Allow her to reassure him as he walked. _Everything will be okay._ She told him. Poe was working on his X-wing when Ben stopped by. Rey said that she was going to excuse herself, and then she did. Ben stood there for a moment, not really sure what to say before Poe said, “You healing well?”

“Yeah,” Ben said.

“Good.” The two of them stood apart from each other for a minute before Poe bit his lip and kept talking. “Your mom told me once that she thought you would come back, said that you weren’t a bad person. You just made some bad decisions. Is that true?”

“I don’t know if I’m a good person,” Ben said, “but I want to try. I didn’t think that I deserved to try before.” Poe nodded and started wiping down the tools that he was working on.

“I don’t think that a person that’s really good would call themselves a good person,” Poe told him, “so I think that maybe she was right.”

Ben was silent before blurting out, “I’m sorry that I tortured you.”

It was such a weird thing to say, but it was true. “It was war,” Poe shrugged, “sucked in the moment, and yeah I’m still mad about it but we were on two different sides and you had an objective. If I’m being real about this, I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your place. I’ve done some really shitty things to as this thing has gone down—so—I think that it’s safe to say that I can forgive you for it. Eventually.”

“Right,”

“Plus, Rey trusts you.”

“She does?” Ben had to pretend to be shocked, but he really wasn’t a great actor in the slightest. Poe seemed to have bought it though.

“Yeah.” He said. “She does.”

“I don’t really remember what it’s like to have friends,” Ben told him, “Snoke always had me convinced that everyone thought that I was a burden.”

“I certainly never thought that,” Poe put his tools down and turned around, “I thought that you were pretty cool, before they sent you away. I missed you too, but I thought that maybe you would come back some day and we could be friends again.”

“Maybe,” Ben said, “maybe.”

__

Rey was anxious when meeting up with Ben after he talked to Poe. “Did everything go okay?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He said. “It went okay. Are you okay?” Rey was silent for a moment and he heard it in his head. _No, I’m not okay._

_What’s wrong?_

_I think we should go._

“You think that we should go?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, “I just think that we should get out of here. I um—honestly I just think that it’s time for us to go be by ourselves. All the time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Finn just told me that he wasn’t going to forgive you and I don’t think that I’m okay with that, so I just want to go.”

Ben bit his lip, wondering what he should say. “Rey. Are you sure that you want to sacrifice a friend for me? You know that you don’t have to do that, right?”

“Yeah.” Rey said. “I know. Trust me. I know.”

“Good. But if you want to get out of here, I know exactly where we can go.”

“Where?”

“Naboo.” He said. “Trust me, you’ll love it there.”

__

Ben was right about Rey loving Naboo more than anything else. The two of them explored the greenery of the planet for a full day before they settled down somewhere out of the way, away from judging eyes. Rey and Ben kept in contact with Rose and Poe, they even met Kaydel and Ben befriended Jannah as well. On Naboo, they were happy.

The first night together, the two of them were in bed when Rey said, “Can we have sex now?” It was something rather blunt that Ben expected from her. But he still blushed a little when she said that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ben. I’m sure. I want to,”

“We don’t have condoms,”

“Well, obviously I’m clean. Are you?”

“Yes,” Ben said, “I am.” She got up and stared at him, her eyes full of adoration that he wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to. It was Rey who took her shirt off first, she shivered in the moonlight and Ben took all of her in. “Wow.” He said.

“Wow?”

“Yeah,”

“It’s time for you to take this off,” She told him. She helped him with his shirt with trembling hands. The both of them were nervous and shaking but so, so happy. Rey planted a kiss on him and worked at his jeans. When she saw his dick for a minute, she stopped.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” She said, “you just—you’re big.”

“Well, don’t flatter me too much.”

“I’m serious,” Ben was already hard, but he could wait.

“I have an idea, to help.” He said. “Get on your back, it’ll work better that way.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” he said. Ben had never fingered someone before, but he was a fast learner. He put one finger inside her and Rey gasped a little. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just never thought that your fingers were so big.”

“I’m going to put two in,” Ben said. Rey nodded, letting him know that she was ready. She gasped a little bit more when he did, and Ben crooked his fingers a little. Rey moaning as he worked at stretching her. “Your pussy feels so good,” He said, “so tight.”

“Fuck, Ben.”

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.”

She worked herself on him a little more before flipping him over, “Okay. I need your cock, right now.” Ben groaned as Rey grabbed his dick. “So pretty,” She hummed a little bit, before dipping down and licking the tip.

“Fuck, Rey. I’m not going to survive if you do that?”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Rey,”

“Fine,” Rey said, She worked at positioning him and then slowly, sank down on his dick. “Oh,”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She said. “You’re big.”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” She fit around him like a tight glove, and just felt so good.

“I won’t,” She started to move, her hips setting a rhythm. Ben grabbed at her for purchase and he thrust into her. Rey let out these cute little moans, Ben was much, much louder. It was like he could feel everything, but times ten. Every bit of pleasure that he felt was also hers, and when they both came at the same time it was intense and hot. Rey got off him with a resounding pop and fell onto the bed panting.

“That was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Ben was speechless for a moment, panting. Rey turned over onto her elbows and kissed his forehead. “I loved that,” Was all he managed to say. Rey laughed a little bit.

“You’re cute,” She said, “you know that?” Ben smiled, and then she said words that made his heart sore, “Can you believe that we’re going to be doing a lot more of that for a long time?”

“Sounds like a good way to be spending our time, or the rest of our lives.”

“I can’t wait to start this new chapter of our life together, Ben.”

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too,”


End file.
